


If only you stay and be with me

by Phoebmonster



Series: shiny motor cars and eyeglasses full of stars [3]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Oneshot, everyone is happy yay, nothing is wrong, pre hydra
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-31
Updated: 2014-05-31
Packaged: 2018-01-27 19:05:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1719362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phoebmonster/pseuds/Phoebmonster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The team go on a mission to find Quinn - but things don't go as plan. Skye kisses people! Fitz breaks his wrist! Ballet! What more could anyone want?</p>
            </blockquote>





	If only you stay and be with me

**Author's Note:**

> Aren't you guys lucky  
> Well, Skimmons has totally taken over my life i've got at least 2 more fics in the pipeline  
> We'll get through this together, don't worry...

When Skye rushed in, clutching her laptop, the rest of the team were gathered around the screen and Coulson was talking about the large building which had appeared on it. Ward nudged her in the ribs and grinned. "Nice of you to finally grace us with your presence."  
Skye rolled her eyes and elbowed him back. "I was busy!" Coulson had stopped talking and was staring pointedly at Skye. She dipped her head and blushed. Coulson cleared his throat and continued.  
"This is the Royal Albert Hall in London, which is putting on a production of the Nutcracker tonight. We've received chatter that Ian Quinn is going to be there to talk to this man."  
The screen flickered to a picture of a large bald man. His face was like someone had held a match to a candle and let the wax drip, and his pale blue eyes were hidden by a pair of silver half-moon spectacles.  
"Victor Redgrave. He owns the hall, and we believe he's keeping some of Quinn's information in the vaults. Our plan is simple - a two man team. Ward will go in, find Quinn and Redgrave and listen to their conversation and tag Quinn if possible. Skye will break into the vaults, find the information. We should be in and out before the ballet even starts."  
Simmons made a small sound of disappointment, and Coulson raised his eyebrows. "Sorry, it's just I've always wanted to see the Nutcracker. This cast is critically acclaimed - and they're only in London for one night." she said, blushing.  
Fitz rolled his eyes and pulled a briefcase onto the table. "I've had these beauties on hold for the right mission, and I think now's the time. He unclipped the case and pulled out a pair of bright blue high heels. The team was silent until May smirked. "Shoes?"  
Fitz grinned and placed the shoes on the table. "Not just any pair of shoes. It would obviously be weird if someone short like Skye went to the ballet in flats, but heels aren't exactly practical for missions, so I developed these." Skye was about to protest the short remark but Fitz tapped the heels twice on the table, and the heel folded neatly inside the shoe. Fitz grinned at the slight admiration on May's features and he tapped them again, transforming back into heels. "Not only that, but they'll scramble any bug sweepers in a 30 ft. radius when I activate them." 

"Neat." grinned Skye as she picked them up, examining them. "My size too!"  
"I've also got your outfits down in the lab, you guys can come get them later." said Simmons, grinning.  
\- later -  
Fitz and Simmons were sat on the sofa, facing the bunks. Ward emerged from his in a dark suit and a navy blue tie, with a navy blue cummerbund around his waist. "I still don't see why I have to wear this." he grumbled, gesturing to the strip of silk around his waist.  
"It hides your gun. Besides, the dress code is very clear - you have to be dressed smartly, or they won't even let you in." Fitz said, grinning, before turning to his counterpart on the sofa.  
"So, how would you rate it? I'm giving him a seven." Simmons grinned as Ward looked suddenly awkward.  
"Mine's a reluctant eight, at least until he does something with his hair." Ward dipped his head and walked swiftly off to the bathroom, hands fiddling with his cummerbund.  
"Can I come out now, Fitz? I think I'm ready." Skye's voice was muffled and Fitz called in the direction of her bunk a nonchalant 'yeah, whenever you want.'  
Skye's bunk door whooshed open and Jemma gasped.  
Skye was wearing a dark blue dress with black lace over the top. The dress was strapless and the neckline was low, showing a (wonderful) view of her collarbones. The skirt was quite wide and floaty, showing a view of her (quite amazing) legs. The heels matched her dress perfectly, and Skye's hair fell over her shoulders in soft curls. Fitz grinned.  
"Brilliant! Tap the heels, go on!" Skye blushed and jumped twice, losing about 4 inches of height as her shoes became flat. "This is revolutionary." He said smugly. "I'm going to patent this as soon as the mission is over. I'm giving an eight - what about you, Simmons?" Jemma blinked a few times and scrambled to regain her composure. Skye bushed and looked down as Jemma spoke quickly.  
"I'd say a nine, but I'd lose the strap on the heels. They're too tight when she's in flats." Skye pulled off the shoes and handed them to Fitz.  
"She's right." Skye grinned and Fitz made a huffing sound, taking the shoes and stomping off towards the lab. Jemma still hadn't taken her eyes from Skye and realised she should probably say something.  
"You look ... awesome." she stuttered and felt herself blushing furiously. Skye grinned sheepishly and twirled around.  
"Really? I didn't know if I should do something else with my hair..." Jemma was about to reply when they heard a crash and a shriek from downstairs.  
When they got there, they found Fitz flat on his back by the holotable, his hand at a strange angle. Jemma flew into action, checking his pulse and breathing. Fitz blinked a few times before groggily sitting up, wincing at the pain in his wrist.  
"What happened, Fitz?" asked Jemma, but before he could reply, Skye stifled a giggle and pointed to his feet. He was wearing the high heels (minus the strap.)  
"I wanted to test them!" cried Fitz as Jemma started to laugh and Skye pulled the shoes from his feet. "Fine. I wanted to see how girls walk in heels. It's bloody impossible! I think I bashed my wrist on the way down." He held his hand up limply for Jemma to inspect. Stifling her laughter, Jemma gave his hand a once over and bit her lip.  
"I don't think it's broken, but it is sprained. Skye, if you grab the first aid kit, I'll tape it up. You'll be in a sling for a week or two." Skye handed over the first aid kit and put her shoes back on her own feet as Jemma bandaged a grumbling Fitz. "There!" she said brightly, admiring her work. "I'll just get a sling from the medical cabinet."  
Fitz nodded then spoke in a small voice. "Okay... but if anyone asks, Skye, I just fell over. You don't have to mention..." He gestured with his good hand to his feet and Skye grinned.  
"Don't worry, we won't tell anyone. Well, probably..." Skye sauntered out of the lab, ignoring Fitz's muffled protests.  
Skye rubbed her arms and started to bounce on her heels. Ward rolled his eyes at her before peering around the edge of the building. A steady stream of people were pouring into the theatre and posh cars were lined up in droves by the entrance, dropping off their wealthy owners. "It's cold, Ward! And we've been here for like 20 minutes already, can't we go inside yet?" Ward furrowed his eyebrows, then nodded.  
"It seems a good time. Take my arm."  
"Pardon?" Skye raised her eyebrows.  
"Mr and Mrs Rothschild are married, if you remember. It'll look weird if we don't go in together."  
Skye took his arm and they sauntered up to the theatre steps. "I look far too young to be married already. Fiancée would have been better..." Ward elbowed her in the ribs and they both smiled widely for the doorman. "I'm Mrs Rothschild, and this is my husband. Seats 230 and 231." Skye lied with ease as she handed the gilt tickets over. The doorman looked suspicious as he scanned the tickets, so Skye curled her arm tighter around Ward. After a heartbeat, the doorman nodded and handed the tickets back, before opening the door.  
When they were inside, Ward let out a sigh of relief. "That was close. Fitz, activate the bug scramblers." Skye heard a muffled 'alright' at the end of her comms, and then jumped slightly as her shoes buzzed. Arm in arm, she walked with Ward around the corner, graciously accepting a flute if champagne from a nearby waiter. Ward raised his eyebrows but Skye grinned.  
"Gotta blend in. It also tastes really nice." They mingled for a few minutes, talking lightly, but there was no sign of Quinn or his contact.  
"We need to..." Ward froze as he noticed a man in a dark suit standing off to the side. "Oh crap. That's Graham, we worked together when I did my security training. I think he works for Quinn worldwide, and if he sees me, he'll know SHEILD are here. Crap! He's coming over!" The man had started to walk towards them, so Skye grabbed the back of Wards neck and pulled him down into a kiss. Ward squeaked in protest before placing his hands on her hips. When they broke apart, Skye saw Graham was over the other side of the room, with his back to them. She breathed a sigh of relief and let go of Ward. He looked shocked as they linked arms again, Skye smirking.  
"Public displays of affection make you security types feel uncomfortable, and it obscured your face. Don't take it personally." Ward looked slightly dazed and his mouth was tightly shut. "Ward? I've got to find the basement. Go find Quinn. Go!" Ward nodded and sauntered off, and Skye rolled her eyes and made a beeline for the shady looking staircase off to the side.  
It had been nearly 20 minutes and Skye knew she was lost. She'd been wandering the same corridors, with the same dripping pipes and slimy handrails. "Ward? Are you there?"  
She whispered, tapping her comm expectantly.  
"Skye? Have you found it yet? I'm tailing Redgrave."  
"I haven't got it, actually, I'm... I'm lost. Can you patch me through to Fitz, get me some directions?" Skye twiddled with the comm and waited. She heard Ward snort on the other end.  
"Really? Lost already? Fine, I'll put him on. Don't contact me again though, I'm nearly there."  
Ward's voice crackled out and Fitz appeared on the other end. "Is this on? Skye? Can you hear me?"  
"Loud and clear."  
"Well, it looks like you're pretty close. And the end if the corridor, take a right, then the second left and it should be right on the end." Skye ran towards the door at the end to find two panels at opposite ends of the door. They both appeared to be handprint scanners.  
"Fitz? We have a problem. Two handprint scanners - I can hack them to let me in, but I need someone else to push the other one."  
"Ward?"  
"He's busy."  
"Well I can't come - sprained wrist? Simmons declared me unfit for field duty."  
"Anyone?"  
"I'll do it."  
Simmons piped up, moving towards the table so Skye could hear her.  
"You only need another pair of hands, it won't exactly be difficult."  
The team heard Skye hum at the other end as she considered the possibility.  
"It should work. But how will you get in? You don't have a dress, do you?"  
Simmons grinned sheepishly.  
"Actually..."  
Simmons was standing outside the door to the theatre ten minutes later, smiling sweetly as the man inspected her ticket. She was wearing a long dark red dress with a split up to just above the calf. It had small straps and a sweeping neckline, and Simmons had taken her hair out of her ponytail and pinned it over one shoulder. The man nodded at the ticket (which said she was Duchess Maria Sutton-Smeeth) and opened the door to let her in.  
"You really picked a terrible name, Skye. Sutton-Smeeth? Really?" Simmons whispered into her comm, which was hidden in a large gilt brooch on her chest.  
"Hey, I'm working with a wall panel here, it wasn't easy. Where are you now?"  
"Main lobby, by the entrance to the kitchens."  
Simmons heard the comm beep and Fitz's voice appeared at the other end.  
"Don't bother asking her, she's the one who got lost. Take the door on your left, and walk down the stairs."  
Ten minutes later, Simmons saw Skye at the end of the corridor. Skye looked relieved and Simmons grinned. "Hey, I'm glad you found me, these corridors are rank." Skye wrinkled her nose and gestured to the dripping walls.  
"I'm glad I got in alright. How's Ward?"  
"He's alright - I think he's hiding in a gallery somewhere. Redgrave is in his box, so we can't have much time before the ballet starts."  
Skye started to tinker with the handprint scanner again and Simmons walked over to the other side, her hand poised over the green flashing outline. "Okay, I think I've got it. 3, 2, 1..."  
They pushed their hands on the panel and the door slid open to reveal another corridor, but this one was bright white and shiny. The two girls high fived and started to walk along the corridor.  
"I didn't know you had that dress, Jemma." Simmons looked up at Skye then down to her dress, blushing slightly.  
"It was my cousin's wedding, I bought this to go, but that was when we were chasing Quinn and you... you got shot. So I didn't go."  
Skye grinned sheepishly as they rounded another corner.  
"Sorry you missed it. The dress does look great on you though."  
"Don't worry about it, it would have just been my Aunt Mabel dancing badly to Abba and my great uncle Joe getting drunk and trying to retell stories of when he..."  
Jemma stopped as they heard footsteps.  
"Oh crap, two man patrol. I didn't see them coming." Fitz's voice on the end of the comm sounded worried and Skye pulled Jemma up against the wall.  
"We can't fight them!" whispered Simmons. "I don't have my gun with me, and you've only just been cleared for the field."  
"We can't hide either, I don't remember passing any doors. Shit, what are we gonna do?" Skye threaded her fingers through Jemma's shaking ones as the footsteps got louder. As they were about to round the corner, Skye thought what the hell and placed her hands on the other girls cheeks and kissed her passionately. Jemma squeaked in surprise and the broke apart when the two man patrol also squeaked in surprise.  
One was tall, with a bald head and tattoos along his neck, whilst the other was shorter, with tanned skin and slick black hair. They looked like they'd seen a ghost. Skye giggled and threaded her hand through Jemma's again.  
"Oops, thought we were alone down here. Terribly sorry." She looked at Jemma for support but Jemma was pretty sure her brain had just short circuited so she just nodded and looked suitably embarrassed. The guards looked even more embarrassed, clearly caught between wanted to apprehend the intruders and not wanting to interrupt. Eventually, the taller one spoke up in a thick Russian accent.  
"You shouldn't be down here."  
Skye shrugged her shoulders and poked Jemma gently on the arm. "We know, we were looking for somewhere to be alone, before the ballet starts... You won't tell anyone, will you? Her parents don't approve."  
The guards nodded and the Russian one spoke up again. "Well..."  
"Thank you! We'll just be off then." Skye pulled Simmons along, past the guards and out of sight. Jemma's eyes were still wide and the only thought in her head was holy smokes Skye just kissed me which was soon followed by a wait hang on I think we're in actual danger here.  
"How long before they realise you needed an access code to get in here?" Simmons whispered.  
"I give them 7 minutes. Plenty of time." replied Skye, squeezing her hand. They were out of sight now, but they didn't let go.  
6 minutes later, Skye pulled the memory chip out of the computer and tucked it into her bra. They were in a deserted office space, and Simmons had been poking around, looking for any physical files on Quinn or his activities.  
"Anything?" Skye whispered.  
"Nothing, but I have found a way out." She pointed to a circular imprint in the ceiling. "I assume we can't go back the way we came." Just then, an alarm started to sound and Skye nodded.  
"Guess so. Give me a leg up, Scotty!"  
When they were both up, Simmons gasped as she realised where she was. "We're in the theatre! It's starting!"  
The lights had dimmed and Skye could see the small figures of the dancers below her. They were in some kind of maintenance gallery, with the audience 50 feet below them.  
"Fitz? Where now?" Skye hissed into her comm as she heard the computer bleeping in the background.  
"Well, on the other side of where you are, there is a staircase which will take you to the lobby. You'll have to leg it from there, I'm afraid."  
"You mean on the other side of the stage. Along a rickety ladder. With a fifty foot drop into the audience?"  
"That'll be the one, yes."  
Skye pinched the bridge of her nose and looked over at a confused Simmons.  
"We'll be right over. Tell Ward. See you in 10." She cut comms and stood by the ladder, trying not to think about the drop.  
"Jem?" She said, but saw the other girl leaning against the railing, staring at the small figures on the stage.  
"Oh Skye, they're amazing! I'm so glad I came, even if we can't stay."  
"Jemma, I just spoke to Fitz."  
Jemma turned to face Skye and smiled.  
"Oh good. So what’s the plan?"  
"We ... we have to get to the other side of the stage, then we'll be right near the entrance. Piece of cake, really. Except... we have to go over that ladder." She pointed and hated the look of fear in Jemma's eyes. She shook her head and Skye reached over and took her hand. She was shaking. "Jem, I know it's high up but..."  
"It's not the height I'm afraid of. It’s ... it’s the falling ..." Jemma's voice broke a bit at the end and Skye used her free hand to tuck a strand of hair behind the other woman's ear.  
"Jem? Look at me, please. We'll be alright." She didn't look up so Skye ran her thumb along her cheekbone. "I'll go backwards, and you have to keep eye contact with me the whole way. No looking down, okay?"  
Skye clambered onto the ladder and tugged Jemma along gently. Jemma closed her eyes and took a deep breath, before getting down on her hands and knees on the ladder. "This isn't gonna be graceful, Jem." Skye grinned impishly and Jemma managed a small smile back, as they started to crawl along the ladder. "You never finished your story." said Skye absent mindedly, but didn't break eye contact.  
"My...what?" Jemma squeaked, forcing herself to look ahead and not think about anything (especially not falling or heights or Skye or anything at all.)  
"Your great uncle Joe. What did he do?" Jemma gave her an incredulous look and Skye shrugged. "C'mon, humour me."  
"Well, he was a gunman down in Dover, operating those big heavy artillery guns, to shoot down German aircraft in World War II, and one night he heard the sirens and jumped out to see German planes overhead."  
Jemma's foot slipped and she whimpered, but Skye smiled gently and Jemma took a deep breath and continued.  
"Well, one went down and he could see it was going into Potters field, not too far from where he was, so he grabbed his bike and cycled to where it landed. He was still in his pyjamas, with his tin hat on and his gun slung over his back, cycling to the wreck of an enemy plane. When he got there, he saw a German pilot trying to get out of the plane. Joe said he looked so young, so he ran up, helped pull him out, and then dragged him away. The fire then hit the fuel tank and the plane exploded. Apparently, the German was incoherent and Joe could only gather that his name was Kristoff and he was very grateful. So my uncle rode back to his camp, on his bike, still in his pyjamas with his hat and his gun, with a young German solider on the back. He says that was one if his proudest moments, and he always repeats it at parties."  
"I guess it runs in the family then."  
"What?"  
"Being awesome."  
Skye dropped down into the box and helped Jemma do the same. Jemma blinked a few times and tried to steady her shaking hands. "Oh. That wasn't so bad." she said, as nonchalantly as she could. Skye hit her gently on the arm and grabbed her hand.  
"I told you so. Now, we've got like three minutes, so we better get going!"  
After two treacherous staircases and several corridors, the two agents flew into the foyer where Ward was hopping from one foot to the other. "Where have you been? Security's right round the corner!" If he noticed their hand holding, he didn't mention it and instead pulled them towards the doors. A platoon of guards appeared, shouting and brandishing weapons. The doors were shut tight so Ward pointed to the window.  
Skye pulled her shoe off as she ran, and lobbed it at the window, shattering the lower part. "Go on, go!" Ward yelled as he gave Jemma and Skye a leg up, before diving out the window himself and landing in the soft flower bed below. Skye quickly retrieved her shoe and then ran together, with the shouting and gunfire raining behind them. Skye suddenly found Jemma's hand in her own again, and they ran together, hair flying out behind them. When they got to the car, Ward bundled them in, and with a screech of tires and a roar of an engine, they were gone.  
When they were safely out of range, Jemma let out a small giggle.  
"What?"  
"We just vandalised government property! That’s a grade 5 listed building..."  
Skye started to laugh to, throwing her head back and running a hand through her hair.  
"We broke a window, Jem. It isn't exactly a felony."  
Ward interrupted tersely. "Did you get any information?"  
"Got everything they have, and they'll never know I was there. No physical files though. How did you get on?"  
Wards shoulders tightened and they saw him grimace in the mirror. "Quinn was a no show, I'm afraid. I had to listen to Redgrave talking about olives and horseracing for the whole time. But at least we got some information; the op wasn't totally in vain."  
When they got to the bus, Skye refused to tell anyone the story of what had happened until she'd had a shower and changed into her pyjamas, an oversized t-shirt with the SHIELD logo on and grey sweatpants. Soon they were all seated in the lounge, strewn over sofas and armchairs.  
"... and then I threw my shoe at the window, and we all jumped out."  
Skye finished. Her retelling of the mission had been interrupted by Simmons and Ward adding in their own details every few minutes, but Jemma was grateful that Skye had glossed over the trip across the ladder - the whole team didn't need to know what happened up there.  
"So, if I'm right, you kissed two members of our team, Skye. Which begs the question - who's a better kisser? Simmons or Ward?" asked Fitz, faking innocence.  
Simmons blushed furiously and hit her face in her jumper, and Ward tried to hide his embarrassment by putting on his most serious and deadly face. Skye squirmed in her seat and Fitz grinned like the cat that’d got the cream.  
"Go on, Skye, who is it?" goaded Fitz, and Skye gave him a death glare.  
"Fitz broke his wrist whilst wearing lady shoes!" She said hurriedly, before jumping off the sofa and hurtling to the relative safety of her bunk. Everyone looked at Fitz and May raised an eyebrow. Jemma just giggled as it was Fitz's turn to go bright red. "It was for science!" He mumbled, and Ward let out a stifled laugh.  
Skye was sat on her bed with her knees drawn up to her chest when she heard a tentative knock at the door. The door slid open and Jemma smiled uncertainly and sat on the bed next to Skye. The door whooshed shut behind her and they sat awkwardly on opposite ends of the bed.  
"Skye, please can you tell the others I was a better kisser? Because Fitz just made a bet with Ward and I'd hate to see him lose..."  
"I'm not sure ... I didn't exactly get much data." Skye blushed and the look of shock on Jemma's face meant she couldn't go back now.  
"It's just ... aren't you meant to repeat an experiment until the results are conclusive?"  
Skye wanted the ground to swallow her up. She acted on instinct in the corridor, she didn't have time to think, but now she had too much time and too much to think about and am I really going to confess my crush on Jemma through laboured science metaphors?!?  
Suddenly, her panicked thoughts dissipated as Jemma leaned in and kissed her. It was gentle and sweet, with none if the urgency that came from being nearly beaten up by aggressive security types. When Jemma pulled back, she gave Skye a small smile.  
"Really Skye? Using the scientific method to tell me you like me?"  
Four puns, three comebacks and a story came into Skye's head, but she just rolled her eyes and kissed Jemma again.  
"Honestly, Ward, I would bet anything I'm right. The question is, what are you willing to bet?"  
Fitz looked very smug. Jemma had nervously told him about the kiss when she'd checked his arm after the mission, and Fitz knew Skye was crushing on Jemma something huge. Ward, however, was oblivious, and was convinced his sharp jawline and fantastic abs made him the better kisser.  
"A day as the other's slave."  
May spoke without looking up from her tablet and Coulson smiled. "That sounds a fair bet."  
Ward smirked. "Alright then. But Fitz, I'll have you training so hard you'll ..."  
Ward stopped as Skye and Jemma appeared at the end of the corridor.  
Holding hands.  
Fitz whooped in excitement, and Ward looked like someone had punched a kitten in front of him.  
"A lab monkey! I finally get my own lab monkey!" Fitz waved his good arm in the air happily. May and Coulson looked at the girls with knowing smiles. Skye just looked a Jemma's blushing face and squeezed her hand.

**Author's Note:**

> So Skye gets the girl, Fitz gets a monkey, and May and Coulson get a feeling of smug satisfaction that comes from seeing Ward carrying crates of test tubes around the lab all day and making FitzSimmons copious amounts of sandwiches.  
> (thanks for reading! feedback is always appreciated :3)


End file.
